A Weekend in the Closet
by Butterfly Ishida
Summary: Rei and Bryan are trying to keep thier relationship a secert but while they think they're doing a good job, everyone else is figuring it out. BryanRei, KaiTala, many more. This is the 'clean' version btw. The higher rated version is on adultfan . net
1. Chapter 1

Not mine! Just saying...the idea is. It spawned from my own experiences at Anime North 2005. Well, the sleeping in the closet bit at least. Please review cuz it fuels my writing.

'Just not fair….' Rei thought to himself as he saw another pair of beybladers fly at each other into the embrace of lovers that hadn't seen each other in far too long. At least Enrique and Miguel only felt the need for one brief kiss then a forehead to forehead conversation. Kai and Tala on the other hand still hadn't let each other up for air since the Bladebreakers had walked into the hotel lobby, neither captain having heard a word that Mr. Dickenson was trying to tell the large group. There were several couples within the world's top beyblading teams; some on the same team, some combining the most heated rivalries. Sitting on the arm of the couch Kai and Tala were making out on, Rei's golden eyes scanned the room for his own lover; not that anyone else in the room besides he and his falcon knew about it. Most would likely drop dead in shock, then kick up the wildest fuss in recorded history. He found him though, head down and leaning against the far wall with headphones covering his ears and probably blasting some kind of EBM track. Bryan could always feel someone watching him however and now wasn't an exception. Looking up slowly, moonlight coloured eyes met sunshine gold and he nodded slightly, the only acknowledgment he gave his lover but for Rei it was enough, particularly as the ice in the other's eyes melted away at the same time their gazes met. Smiling slightly, the nekojin looked away, scanning the crowd again.

"Whatcha smiling at Rei?" Tyson asked, popping up in front of his team-mate's line of vision and nearly startling the Chinese teen off his seat.  
"Not much….just nice to see everyone again." Rei shrugged after a quick recovery, giving the world champion a larger smile than the one that had been playing on his lips moments before.  
"Ya, it is. But damn, what's with all the fans? This hotel is packed solid. They're never let fans in our hotels in the past." Tyson griped, sitting down on the chair arm along with Rei, his backside settling on the white fabric draped over the edge, causing choking sounds to erupt behind them. The Japanese and Chinese both turned rapidly to look behind them and Tyson bounced up.  
"Sorry Kai!" he yelped, staring at his wheezing team captain with wide eyes. Once he'd recovered enough for it, the dual haired male shot his team-mate one of his death glares and struggled to sit up, knocking his partner out of his lap while he did. Collecting himself from the floor gracefully, Tala sat back down on the couch, crossing his legs and arms and looking around.  
"Granger is right….there are far too many fans here. Someone must have slipped the news about which hotel we would all be in. At least they will not be staying here." He commented, some of his words over extenuated as he tried to speak past his thick accent.  
"A lot of them are by the check in desk though…" Rei pointed out, nodding over towards the reception area of the hotel, several meters from where all the bladers were being held, a long line of security guards forming a human fence to keep the rabid fans away from the players.  
"Hn…then there's going to be a lot of people here. Probably means teams to a room instead of two people." Kai mused, glaring out towards a group of girls calling to him with their home-made love banners. Rei cursed inwardly at that. He'd never get time to sneak away and be with Bryan if that was the case. He was always put in a room with Kai and more often or not, the mixed blader bribed him into switching room-mates with the Blitzkrieg Boys' captain. Not that it ever took very much of a bribe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I need your attention." Mr. Dickenson called over the noisy crowd of teenagers all lounging about together. Several cracks about the only gentlemen being the Majestics, or not being the Majestics and so on were made, distracting attention from the owner of the BBA again while laughter rippled across the room and fans swooned and squealed at the humanness of their favourite players. It wasn't until Tyson's grandfather cracked his kendo sword against the nearest wall that all attention was on the elderly men again. Clearing his throat, Mr. Dickenson looked over the crowd and began again.

"It appears that this hotel was over booked when a source leaked about where the teams would be staying. Unfortunately every other hotel within an hour's drive of the beystadium is also booked solid for this weekend's conference and tournament. We have managed to secure the top floor for you all, which means passwords to get out of the elevator on that level as well as a private cafeteria and security at all time…" a wave of soft conversation cut the old man off as players discussed this. They'd be stuck to one floor most of the time it seemed, but at least they wouldn't have to worry about emerging from their room in shorts to get some ice and have several dozen fans waiting to pounce. Waiting until the chatter had died down again, the portly gentleman continued.  
"However, there is a small problem. There are only 6 suites on that floor so we have to double up the teams in each room as well as have one suite for coaches and adults and one room for our female players.  
"Whoo! Sleepover!" Mariah and Mathilda crowed at the same time, glomping each other as the male majority glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. These rooms were going to be very full…

"Yes girls, a sleepover." Dickenson smiled, as the two pink haired bladers chattered eagerly to each other in quiet voices as the other girls in the crowd crept up to them. "The following teams will be rooming together: All-Starz and the White Tigers; Barthez Battalion and the Majestics; BEGA and F Dynasty; Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys." Folding up the piece of paper he'd read the teams list off of, Mr. Dickenson waited for the reactions to his news. It took a few moments but the air suddenly erupted in groans, moans, cheers and jeers as well as many a request to just put all the couples in one room so everyone else could get some peace. Rei didn't hear a word of it all. His concentration was focused solely on the tall, lavender haired figure that had pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on. Smirking as he caught his raven haired lover's eyes on him again, Bryan shook his head with a small laugh and followed the protesting Ian to the elevators, leaving Rei to chew at his lip and get smacked back into the real world by an over excited Tyson.  
"Come on buddy! Let's claim a bed before those Russians get them all!" the bluenette declared, dragging Rei to his feet and dragging him off, not for a moment noticing the lost in thought look hazing over usually bright gold eyes.

Didja like it? I hope so! Please reviiiiiiiew!


	2. Chapter 2

Whee, another chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews. They make me feel all squishy inside. If you're a fan of the Bryan/Rei pairing, check out the fanlisting I run for them: butterflyishida . com / bryanrei (just c&p then delete the spacescuz hates internal links >. )The Bryan/Rei army must GROW! cackles and runs away 

Disclaimer: Me no ownies ;;

Filing into the room they were assigned, the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys all looked dumbfounded around their 'suite.  
"This…..is a suite?" Ian asked disbelievingly. They'd all been expecting the typical rooms they got while traveling; a room the size of some apartments with all the amenities they'd ever need. This? Wasn't that at all. There were two double beds off against one wall with a low coffee table at the end of them and a wide area of open space. Across from them was a fabric couch that they all prayed was fold out and not a cot in sight. "So…..2 beds, a potentially pull out couch and nine people to fight over sleeping on them. Fuck that, I'm in the bathtub." Bryan said and tossed his duffle over his shoulder to head into the bathroom, his hand brushing Rei's as he walked by him. Careful not to react, the nekojin simply scratched a nail across his lover's palm and looked around the room, trying to figure out where to sleep himself.  
"I ain't pissing in there with you sleeping next to the toilet!" Tyson protested loudly, watching Bryan head into the bathroom.  
"There's a door between. No need to worry about me biting anything off." Bryan snarled back, throwing his bag beneath the sink and coming out again, moving to the closet next to the bathroom door to pull out an extra pillow and blanket. The world champion was about to toss another comment back at the Russian enigma but was stopped by a glare from his team captain. Shutting up, Tyson stalked over to the farthest bed and flopped on to it, declaring it for his own. Max quickly followed him, pulling Kenny along, and joined his best friend on the bed, jumping up and down on it eagerly. Spencer and Ian quickly snapped up the other bed, leaving Tala, Kai and Rei with the couch. "You know what…..I'll take the cushions and sleep on the floor." Rei decided, pulling the couch apart and dragging the pillows towards the door. There was no way in all the hells he was sleeping in a bed with the randy team captains; no way, no how. Not in this life time. Neither of the Russians argued that, having a bed to themselves would suit them just fine and neither were the type to placate feelings or insist on anything that would inconvenience them.  
"Sure. Here, take one of the blankets." Tala tossed one of the two sheets from the pulled out bed to Rei before clamouring a top it to test out the mattress.  
"Thanks." The nekojin drawled, pulling the sheet off his head and laying it on top of the two pillows. Glancing into the closet that Bryan had been in earlier, he realized it was deep and long enough for a person to sleep and changed his plans. "I'm so sleeping in the closet!" he declared and moved his bedding in there, earning gales of laughter from the three-way shared bed.  
"Ahahahahaha! Rei gets to come out of the closet every morning!" Tyson crowed, Max giggling beside him. Rolling his eyes, Kai tossed the bible he'd found in the drawer at the bluenette's head.  
"Rei is already out stupid." The captain deadpanned, completely missing the entire point of the joke which earned him a few chuckles from Spencer and Ian and a face palm from his lover. Shaking his head at his ridiculous team-mates, Rei turned away from the closet after he'd set it up for sleeping and smiled at them.  
"I'm going to see what else there is on this floor. I'll be back later." He chuckled and headed towards the door, ignoring Tyson's cries for food and headed out, knowing that someone would soon be coming right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Wheeeeeeee chapter 3! Thank you for all the reviews! I squeal in delight with every one I get. I'll try spacing it better as I've been asked. I know its kinda hard to read all crammed in together like that. Enjoy the 3rd chapter!

Wandering the hallway a few times, Rei discovered the ice machine, the emergency stairs and which room everyone else was in. He was almost dragged into the White Tiger/All-Starz room to settle an argument between captains but managed to slip away when Kevin got distracted and ran to the stairs. At the same time he spotted his own room door swing open and a familiar fur collar appear. Catching Bryan's eye, he winked and disappeared into the stairwell, heading up and hoping to be hunted. Half way up to the two extra flights of stairs to the roof, Rei's ears twitched as he heard the sound of footsteps thundering up behind him. Laughing to himself he sped up, making a dash for the door just seven stairs in front of him and burst through it, running out on to the gravel covered roof.

"Wow…." He breathed, taking in the view and momentarily forgetting he was being chased. Bryan hadn't however and quickly came up behind Rei, grabbing him around the waist and giving him a swing around just so he could hear his kitten squeal. And squeal he did, half in surprise, half in delight and squirmed around in the tight hold around his middle.

"Not like you to drop your guard Tiger." Bryan growled into his lover's ear, making Rei shiver and turn around in his arms once his feet were back on the ground.

"I don't see a view like this everyday either. Come on, the sun is setting." Grabbing the falcon's hand, the nekojin dragged him away from the door to the centre of the roof and looked out to the west where the sun was beginning to sink.  
"You want to watch the sunset…..?" Bryan asked, slightly confused as Rei pushed him down into a sitting position and look up residency on his lap.

"I'm certainly not up here to admire the gravel all over the place." Rei's response produced a rare chuckle from his lover and arms wound around his waist again as he leaned back against Bryan's strong chest and watched the colours of the day bleed into the darkness of night. After a long while of comfortable silence, it was broken with a slight growl that caused Rei to tip his head back and give the other a confused look.

"If I get my hands on whoever leaked the hotel information…." Bryan snarled, obviously having not been thinking about the colours and lights coming up from the city beyond the hotel but what had happened earlier in the day. The nekojin wouldn't be surprised if it had been weighing on his lavender haired lover's thoughts since the moment he saw all the fans and Mr. Dickenson had confirmed a mysterious leak.

"It's too late to worry about it now Bryan. The information is out." Rei sighed, lifting a hand to trail across his lover's cheek, trying to drag him out of the murderous glare he was giving the entire city. His move worked and moonlight eyes softened, turning into the touch to press a kiss into the other's palm.

"This was supposed to be our weekend Rei, not us in a room with all our team-mates and not even enough beds to go around." The Russian huffed, his accent coming in stronger than usual now with his irritation, causing the teen in his lap to smile; he loved that accent. It reminded him of times when all English was forgotten and they both reverted to their mother tongues, even if they didn't understand each other whatsoever.

"We'll find time. There's bound to be times when everyone else is off with their commitments and the room is empty. Not to mention that you have the bathtub to yourself with a locking door." Rei's voice trailed off suggestively, causing Bryan to raise an eyebrow and snicker a little.

"You're too smart for me kitten." He chuckled, shaking his head and trailing his fingers through raven coloured hair.

"One of us has to be the smart one." The nekojin teased and tilted his head back further, sliding his hand from Bryan's cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him downwards and pressing their lips together for their first kiss in weeks. The familiar taste of tobacco and winter-mint gum along with natural flavours entered Rei's mouth, causing him to sigh contently into the kiss and swipe his tongue over his lover's lips, begging for more of a taste. Bryan obliged but not before breaking the kiss momentarily to lift the smaller Chinese teen and turn him around in his lap so they were face to face. Diving back in the moment he could, the nekojin nibbled expectantly at his falcon's bottom lip, no longer begging but demanding entrance, one hand burying itself in the lavender locks and holding tight. Although the Russian was known for teasing his partner when it came to these kinds of intimate things, he wasn't playing today; it had been too long of a wait for him to be back in the arms of his feline lover. No access was denied this time, his lips easily parted for Rei, his tongue following and brushing along the other's with the skill of years of practice in the entertainment-less Abbey. Sliding a hand up the other's chest in preparation to push him back, the nekojin stopped for a moment as he heard a 'click' and dove off Bryan's lap, curling up into as tight of a ball as he possibly could, leaving his lover looking dumbfounded for a moment before someone appeared in the roof doorway.

"Rei? Are you up here?" Kenny called, surveying the top of the building until his eyes fell on Bryan. "Oh, hi Bryan….have you seen Rei?" "No kittens up here kid." The Russian responded with a shrug, hoping the flush on his cheeks wasn't apparent from the distance the Bladebreaker's resident genius was standing. At least he was blocking the view of his kitty who had growled at being referred to as a kitten. "Oh….I couldn't find him anywhere else so I thought he might have come up here." Kenny mused, rubbing at the bridge of his nose and started to walk away from the door. Cursing mentally to himself, Bryan fixed a cold glare on the Japanese boy; narrowed eyes and a scowl on his lips.

"Our stairs lead right to the kitchen. He's probably down there. If he'd been up here, I wouldn't be since I was trying to get –away- from everyone." The half growl in his voice made Kenny stop and pale before taking backwards steps to the door.

"Ri-ri-right….the kitchen. That's where he'll be. Bye Bryan, Tala's looking for you by the way." With that the bespectacled boy dashed back off down the stairs, not bothering to close the door behind him. Heaving a sigh, the Russian looked down to his left side and poked the ball of boy in the side.

"Coast is clear kitty." He teased, keeping an eye on the door in case his red headed captain came barging out it.  
"If you ever refer to me as a kitten to somebody again, I'm going to rip you a new one." Rei said with a glare as he uncurled himself and sat beside his lover, his own gold eyes on the doorway as well.

"Still doesn't mean you'd ever be top." Bryan laughed and stood up, dusting off the back of his pants and stretching, laughing at the growl that came from beside his knees. "You know, maybe we should tell people. It would be easier than scrambling around trying to hide whenever some one shows up"

"Ha! Why not just go down to our cafeteria and set yourself up a guillotine. It may have been over four years ago, but my teams are still out for blood." Rei laughed outright, standing up as well and wrapping his arms around his falcon's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"No, I'm quite happy with my head where it is now." Bryan sighed, looking out over the city with calculating eyes as he lost his fingers in long raven coloured strands. With a sigh of his own, the Chinese nuzzled his Russian's chest and pulled away from him, heading for the door.

"We should probably get going. If Kenny's looking for me and Tala is looking for you, then the convention is probably starting." He explained, looking put out at having to go back to the others so soon. "All the more reason not to go. We can find somewhere else to hide from them." Bryan laughed, walking by the slowly moving Rei and giving his ponytail a tug as he passed. Giving a yelp of surprise, the nekojin lashed out to give his boyfriend a smack upside the head but his wrist was caught before it could connect and he was pulled in to a deep, searing kiss. With a soft groan, he pressed against the other's strong chest, the hand not in Bryan's tight grip crumpling the fabric of his lover's shirt in a clenched fist. It reminded both of their first kiss, the kind of kiss that comes out of nowhere and turns your entire world around.


	4. Chapter 4

I faaaaaaaaaail . grovels at the fans feet I didn't realize it'd been a week since I updated. You'll have to forgive me, its been a hellish week. Some bastard's stole my purse and I've been dealing with the crap in getting it back since last Sunday. 

Anyway, here's a flash back part. Forgive me again for I haven't seen the Kai/Tyson battle in G-Rev yet (though its on next week dances) so really, I pulled this out of my ass from screen shots I'd seen. Hee ;; Hope you enjoy it though. On to the story

_"Certainly took you a lot of guts to come down here and wake –me- up." Bryan smirked, though it wasn't completely effective with an oversized ice pack held to the side of his head, his right eye half closed from swelling._

_"Oh please Bryan, you're not that scary. Besides, I knew Kai was up to something just watching that match. What the heck did he do to you two?" Rei rolled his own eyes and glanced back to Spencer again. The Russian giant was still unconscious but alive and breathing. He wasn't his worry right now anyway. The still bleeding gash down Bryan's arm was. He'd already fought the lavender haired teen out of his precious jacket to take a look at the wound that had caught the nekojin's attention in the first place. He'd followed his former captain's scent down here to the bowels of the building before catching another smell. The scent of blood and that's when he'd started running, barging into a room to find one Russian sprawled over the floor and another slowly waking against the wall._

_"He challenged us, we accepted and he cleaned the floor with us. Nothing any different from the almighty Kai." The sarcasm in the falcon's voice made Rei chuckle as he took off his sash a prepared to use it as a bandage on the long wound. "Hey! You don't need to ruin your clothes to fix a scratch!" Bryan protested, trying to pull his arm away but the other's grip was too tight and strong, holding him still while he bound the injury._

_"It's alright, it's only a sash. I have tons." Tying it off, the tiger smiled at the one who'd almost killed him only two years before. He hadn't feared him then and he didn't fear him now. Perhaps he was a little too trusting sometimes but if Bryan had wanted to, he'd have been dead then and at least in severe pain now. Getting up from in front of the moonlight eyed teen, the nekojin shuffled over to Spencer again, lightly tapping his cheek in an effort to wake him up._

_"Unless you plan to take some flying lessons, I wouldn't try to wake him. He'll toss you across the room before muttering for more cookies." Bryan warned with a short, harsh laugh. Golden eyes widening, Rei backed up, right into the chest of the conscious Russian who was now standing behind him. Wheeling around in surprise, the Chinese damned his genetic make up. Most were taller than him but Bryan seemed to tower over him and had to be twice as wide as well. Someone may have well built a wall of snow in front of him._

_"You can take care of him then. I'm going to go check on the match. By the sound of it its not over yet..." trailing off, Rei couldn't help but stare at the other's lips which were right about level with the top of his head as he looked up at the other. They were perfect and apparently Bryan had a habit of licking at them, leaving them glossy and wet._

_Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he stepped around the Russian and reached for the closed over door. He didn't make it. His hand was snatched up and he was hauled back, his lips crushed against the pale ones he'd just been staring at. Placing a hand on the chest in front of him, he considered pushing Bryan away for only a fraction of a second before his slender fingers buried themselves in the cloth of the other's shirt, pulling him in closer as the kiss heated up. After several moments, their lips parted, leaving both teens panting for breath and staring into their opposite night and day eyes. Both began to speak at once but a groan from the other side of the room caused them both to freeze and break the gaze the shared. Spencer was beginning to wake, his eyes still closed but a hand on his head, as if trying to calm a massive headache. Bryan began to move towards his friend and Rei did the first thing that came to mind._

_"419." He spat out the number of his room in the hotel the teams were all hosted in then dashed off successfully this time, praying that his blush would die down by the time he joined Max in the stands again._

Sighing in delight, Rei pulled away slowly and ran his hand up over Bryan's shoulder and through his short hair.  
"You either like tempting fate or want to make me melt." He admonished playfully, glancing over to the door. The Russian was still taller than him but he could at least see over his shoulder without straining now. Only a few inches separated them in height though the Chinese was as slender as ever.  
"Or maybe both hmm?" Bryan grinned and gave Rei a push towards the door. The raven haired teen just shook his head and disappeared down into the stairwell. "Let's find out what all the drama's about this time." He called behind him and licked his lips to have one last taste of his lover until they could get a few more moments together.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay another chapter! Thank you again for the reviews. It always makes my day when I see that some one else has liked this enough to leave me a comment. Oh, and no worries my friends. The romance will be soon...along with a lemon! In 2 chapters. You'll surive I'm sure 

Disclaimer: signs 'I do not own'

3939393939393939

"I can't believe how forward some of those female fans are." Robert sighed, shaking his head as the doors to the elevator closed before a crowd of squealing girls could join the famous beybladers.

"You're telling me. It's going to take me forever to get this lipstick off." Johnny whinged, wiping at his cheeks with the end of Kai's long scarf. Not that the mixed blader noticed, his lips had been back on his lover's the moment that Spencer had moved in front of them and blocked them from the crowd.

"I'm sure Oliver would have something to help with that." Michael cracked, getting a smack from the French man in question. Rei simply shook his head and heaved a sigh, trying to lean back against the mirrored wall behind him only to remember too late that he was one row away from the wall and leant straight into a chest instead.

"Sorry." He squeaked, straightening up while Garland snickered behind him.

"It's not like you weigh that much Rei." The BEGA captain assured him while his flame haired lover looked over the nekojin with concern.

"Are you sick?" Brooklyn asked seemingly out of nowhere to everyone in the elevator, catching even the attention of the couple in the corner.

"He better not be. I'm not dealing with all those idiot fan girls with just Tyson and Max. They encourage them for god's sake." Kai growled, giving his team-mate a look over, checking him for his usual symptoms of fatigue or sickness. Blinking golden eyes, Rei shook his head and laughed Brooklyn's concern off.

"No, I'm okay. Maybe a little bit tired that's all. I've been on planes most of the past 48 hours." He offered a smile, trying to cover up the melancholy that he knew was probably all over his face. He'd brooded most of his way through supper, only managing smiles when fans asked for an autograph and even those were forced, automatic even. He hated watching the other couples be able to sit together and flirt like nobody's business while he had four tables between he and his lover and all he'd wanted to do was be with him. Waiting out the last hours of the evening until they could spend more time together was going to kill him.

"Bed before midnight then." The phoenix decided, glaring when Rei began to open his mouth to protest. "If you're jetlagged, then you need to sleep it off. We're only here for the weekend and as much as I rather –not- deal with all the fans, we have to; even more so because the hotel is crawling with them. I won't have my team's heartthrob cranky with his fans." Smirking maliciously at the last part of his lecture, Kai managed to get snickers from most of the elevators occupants while Rei just crossed his arms and huffed. Gods his team captain was such a parent, even if he was only a few months older than the nekojin.

Sparing the group from anymore banter and being cramped together, the elevator reached it destination, pinging brightly and waiting for someone to punch in the code that would let them out. Spencer reached forward and did the honours, the door sliding open at the same time as the second elevator, the mass of teams all filing out at once.

Smirking to himself, Rei purposely let himself get jostled around in the crowd so it didn't seem that pre-planned when he slammed into Bryan's back. Placing his hands on the other's hips to make it look like he was trying to catch himself without sending the pair of them flying, he gave the denim covered skin an affectionate squeeze before getting out an apology.

"Sorry…" he muttered, looking up at his lover trying to hold back a smirk while he felt several pairs of eyes on them. Bryan simply gave him a bored look, mischief dancing through his eyes however and didn't bother to swat the long, tanned fingers away.

"Watch where you're going cat." He drawled and walked away, going back to discussing some kind of attack tactic with Claude. Rei hadn't pulled his hands back either, letting them drag away slowly as Bryan left, a small smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed.

Raising an eyebrow, Kevin turned to report what he'd seen to his team captain but he was quickly tuned out by a stressed lion. The yammering monkey had been more than enough for him at dinner and now he rather just talk strategies with Michael. Huffing and crossing his arms, Kevin stalked off to the White Tigers/All-Starz room, trying to decide what to do about what he saw. Lee obviously wasn't interested….Gary was too busy stuffing his face still at the buffet and Mariah was down at the pool with the other girls and Kenny. Smirking slightly, he came to his decision. He'd go down to the pool. That way he could go to the person who would make the biggest fuss –and- see Ming Ming in a bathing suit. She seemed the type to wear one of those skimpy two pieces.

Laughing to himself, the green haired imp didn't even notice the odd looks the other teams were giving him as he filed by, even his own room mates debated leaving him to security. Running into his room, snatching up his own swimsuit, he dashed out again, tossing an explanation to Eddy, the only one who bothered to ask, and decided to take the stairs to the pool.

Speeding along, he hardly noticed the fans that he nearly ran over, ignoring both the spluttering and the squeals that his presence got, his mind only on one thing. The pool deck finally came into view, the Beyblade girls looking to be chattering happy on the side, their hair not wet so they obviously hadn't been in yet. Smirking to himself, Kevin decided to make himself know in his usual aggravating way. He slipped into the change room undetected and quickly changed, then made a beeline for his pink haired team-mate, crashing into her back and sending them both flying into the pool.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Mariah's screech could be heard outside of the enclosed pool and her three other fellow nekojins even pricked their ears even though they were all several floors above her. "KEVIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the pink haired nekojin was seething as she tried to hold the top of her exploded bikini in close so she didn't flash anyone.

"Sorry Mariah…but you want to hear what I came to tell you. Hi Ming-Ming." The youngest White Tiger winked at the aquamarine haired singer who tittered a giggle. The other girls rolled their eyes and Emily slipped into the water to help the nekojin with her bathing suit problem.

"Do the rest of us get to know or is this a team only thing?" Julia asked with a smirk, eyeing the green haired boy who was still making eyes at Ming-Ming.

"Oooooooh….I think you'd all have an interest. 'Specially you, ya yaoi lover." Kevin managed to tear his eyes away from the pop star and gestured over his shoulder at Emily. The flame haired girl raised an eyebrow, both somewhat offended and curious at the accusation.

"Another pair of banging beybladers?" she asked with a smirk, folding her arms over her chest. The White Tiger nodded and suddenly he had the undivided attention of all six girls.

"Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?" Hilary demanded, bouncing up and down on the side of the pool, her chest doing enough of the same that Kevin forgot what he was about to tell them for a moment.

"Right…who's what? Oh yea! Rei annnnnnnnd…."

"REI!" he was cut off by the shriek from his childhood friend, wincing and having to step away a few feet while the other girls gave Mariah wide eyed looks. "Who's Rei with?" she demanded, fists balled in fury.

"Bryan." Kevin squeaked, no longer wanting to tell this tale. Damn, the she-cat could be scary when she wanted to be; particularly when her forever-crush was brought up in discussion. The night she found out he was gay was so bad that most of the White Tiger team, Rei included, had spent hours mediating it out of their memories forever.

"Bryan? Pffft. You're crazy monkey boy. Were you not at that final or what?" Emily managed to react first with a smirk and a shake of the head. Mariah seemed to be calmed by this notion as well, letting out a short breath.

"Exactly. You must be seeing things. What did you see?" she laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her now amused expression betrayed her. Her heart was still going a million beats a minute at just the thought of her lovely team mate being with that Russian hardass.

"Rei falling all over him as they got out of the elevator. Big kitten eyes and everything." The description got a round of 'awww's from Julia and Mathilda and an eye roll from the pink one.

"Sure. Right. He probably tripped and his eyes went like saucers from surprise." She snorted and pushed herself back on deck between Ming-Ming and Hilary.

"You just watch them this weekend and you'll see I'm right. Rei and Bryan are together or at least doing some major flirting." Kevin repeated, nodding firmly and getting several eye rolls but at least one confused look.

"Why shouldn't they be together? They'd be so pretty. Like moonlight and sunshine." Julia interjected, pouting her heavily lined lips.

"Because Bryan nearly killed Rei a few years back. Dizzi has the battle on her hard drive if you'd like to watch." Kenny came up behind the group with the stack of towels he's been assigned to go find. With that, the group began discussion that intense battle, splashes and sprays helping to illustrate the points until they, as well as the fresh towels, were all good and soaked. Kevin loved to make a mess like that….and Ming-Ming's bathing suit had a good deal of white it in.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! The smutty bit! Or it would be if ff . net liked that kind of thing. But they don't, so its been trimmed down. Want the real thing? Check it out on the adult fanfiction site.

As usual, not mine. But the sleeping in the closet idea IS! cackles and floats away

39393939393939393939

All eyes glued to the large screen TV that was mounted over the small kitchenette sink, the Russian and Japanese teams didn't notice the hours slipping by, midnight coming and going with hardly a blink. After all, it wasn't often that the original Star Wars trilogy was all played at once, back to back. They'd all been stuck to their seats on the beds since they'd returned from dinner. As the credits finally rolled for the Return of the Jedi, the group cheered and excitedly began to talk about how they should do another marathon, only with the newer instalments since Episode Three was soon to be on dvd. Stretching and rolling over Kai to glance at the clock, Tala cursed and sat up.

"Fuck, it is already after 2am!" he declared, getting an eye roll his from boyfriend.

"Its 2am Tala. Use conjunctions for god's sake." The mixed blader muttered as everyone else looked at their watches or at the clock, groaning in turn.

"We have to get up early tomorrow to don't we?" Ian sighed, crawling beneath the sheets of his and Spencer's shared bed.

"The convention starts up at 9:30 tomorrow morning...and there's that for kicks tournament." Rei nodded, yawning widely and shaking the tiredness from his head. If he and Bryan were going to pull off some together time while everyone else slept, he couldn't let himself get too sleepy yet.

"Seriously? Ahhh damn. That's going to suck." Tyson complained, tossing off his shirt to join Max under the blankets of their bed.

"Heh, we've had worse with Kai's training." The blonde smiled, ruffling his best friend's hair and lifting up the other side of the bedding to let Kenny in.

"You want to start training again this morning Tate?" Kai raised a slender eyebrow, smirking slightly as Max eeped and burrowed himself under his pillow. "No fucking around tonight guys. Get some sleep." He instructed, giving Tyson a pointed look, not bothering to look at his best behaved team mate as he wandered to the closet.

"Yes sir." Rei teased climbing on to his couch cushion bed, nodding to Bryan who mouthed '20 minutes' to him. It hardly took the room ten minutes to fall silent after the lights were off; jetlag and a long session of movie watching draining everyone to the point that most just fell back against the sheets without a thought of if anyone else in the room would snore the night away. It was a good thing that they'd all fallen so deep as Tyson had a tendency to sound like a bear in hibernation when he was on his back, exactly how he'd fallen asleep tonight.

Exhausted himself, Rei dozed off lightly as well, sitting up in the closet with his back against the wall and a shining flashlight in his lap. Nearly 30 minutes had past since everyone had fallen asleep, Bryan figured his kitty must have drifted off as well and snuck back into the main room of the hotel and as carefully as he could slide the closet door open. Smiling slightly to himself at the site before him, the Russian carefully crawled into the closet along with his lover and turned off the flashlight and pressed his lips to Rei's. The nekojin purred softly at the warm sensation that coursed through him from Bryan's closeness and the kiss. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled into the kiss, lifting his arms to loop around the other's neck. After a few moments, he pulled away and nuzzled his lover's neck.

"Now that's a pleasant way to be woken up." He said softly, running his fingers through the lilac hair at the back of the other's neck.

"Next time we have a room to ourselves I'll show you an even better way." Bryan replied with a seductive tone in his voice, causing a shiver to run up the Chinese's back.

"You'll never get me out of bed then. I'll keep falling asleep, wanting to be woken up again." Rei chuckled, his hands drifting down the other's shoulders and along his back.

"Wouldn't see me complaining…" the conversation was cut off by another kiss and before long muted sounds of loving making filled the closet and drifted passed the doors to the other's sleeping in the beds. Fortunate that they were all deep sleepers...or were they?

393939393993939393939

"Kai….did you hear all that?" Tala asked softly in the darkness of the hotel suite, turning over in his partner's arms to make sure the mixed blader was even awake.

"Ya, I did. Probably from the room next door. Michael and Rickhave never been very considerate.We know where everyone is in here and no one else even has a lover, let alone some one in here." Kai replied with a slight yawn, rubbing a fist over his tired eyes.

"We would have felt the slams against the wall…." The red haired Russian wasn't convinced. He'd heard sex and voices after it all and it seemed to be coming from inside their room. Kai had a point though. He would have been able to see movement if it had been on one of the other beds and Tala doubted that either of the bathroom or closet occupants had been up to anything. He sighed and shrugged to himself and curled back into Kai to get a few more precious moments of sleep.

Sleep was no longer on the Phoenix's mind however; his very full bladder was instead. Cursing, he squirmed his way out of Tala's arms and headed to the bathroom. As he relieved himself, he noticed the door to the shower and bath was open a crack and the light was still on. He pushed the door open a little to give Bryan shit about still being awake when he realized the tiled room was empty. Blinking in surprise, he looked over his shoulder to the closet by the doorway.

"No way…." He muttered to himself, eyes still on the thin doors as he washed his hands and headed back out of the bathroom. He didn't return straight to bed, he couldn't help his curiosity and went to the closet instead. Opening the door as carefully as possibly, his nose was assault with the scent of sex and sweat; the pair he would have not a minute before sworn he'd never seen together, cuddled up with each other, both fast asleep. Raising his eyebrows, Kai slowly closed the door again and returned to bed, eager to tell his lover what he'd discovered. When he crawled back into his bed however he found Tala fast asleep again and didn't have the heart to wake him over something like this so let him sleep, curling close to him so he could get some more sleep himself.

39393939393939

dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuun! Kai -really- knows. What's he going to do? Review and maybe I'll tell you


	7. Chapter 7

Yay new chapter! Just a notice, I have 3 chapters after this one fully finished and several more half done. And I know the total number of chapters that there's going to be. The notice is however, that updates might start having a longer wait between them. Hopefully no more than 2 weeks at most though. And I -will- finish this fic. I hate when author's leave their fans hanging. 

And on with the next chapter!

393939393939393939393939393939

Waking well before he thought anyone else would be up; Bryan crawled out of his lover's arms and out of the closet, heading back to the bathroom and his tub. Wincing when he spotted the door to the shower and tub wide open, he hoped no one else had noticed and got dressed. Re-emerging again, he checked on everyone else, making sure they were all still asleep. They were; Tyson draped over his two bed mates, Kai and Tala snuggling close to one another and Spencer and Ian sleeping like the soldiers they'd been trained to be. Deciding that no one must have noticed, he searched the room for the phone to call for room service, knowing that there would be fights over it all morning if someone didn't do it first. He'd spent enough time in Tyson's presence to see what kind of eating machine that kid was, and how big of a dent he could put into anyone's credit card bill.

"Get me some bacon hmmm? I'm sick of the fruit they keep trying to stuff into me." A sleepy voice purred into his ear, arms wrapping loosely around his neck.

"What are you doing up kitty? You were still dead to the world when I got up." Bryan smirked, reaching back to pet Rei's hair while he dialled the room phone with his free hand.

"Was cold. And I want to grab a shower before anyone else gets up." Neither noticed the green eyes watching them from behind heavy brown bangs as the nekojin slid into his lover's lap and listened in on what he was ordering.

"Heh. Want company?" the Russian replied as he was being transferred to the kitchen. Rei laughed and shook his head, cuddling in close to his lover while his team's techie watched in extreme interest at the two supposed enemies. 'Well even –I- didn't see that coming. Kevin was right then.' Kenny thought to himself, closing his eyes again and rolling over in his 'sleep', hoping to distract the couple. He may be willing not to say anything until they were ready but the majority of the room wouldn't feel the same way. His roll had its desired effect, Rei bouncing off Bryan's lap the moment the resident genius started his turn.

"No…it's okay. You wake everyone up." Smiling slightly, the Chinese teen dashed off for the bathroom, leaving his lover to glare daggers at Kenny's back.

After he was cleaned up, Rei re-emerged in boxers and a t-shirt, rubbing at his hair to get as much dampness out of it as possible with a hotel towel. Scanning the room, he seen that everyone but Tyson was up and eating, the world champion still buried under the blanket he'd shared with Max, snoring contently. How he'd missed the smell of food in the room was beyond him but at least it meant everyone else could eat without having to fight for their meal.

"I guess we know his true love then." He chuckled, sitting on the edge of Tala and Kai's bed, reaching for the food he'd requested and was sure Bryan had protected for him. Speaking of Bryan, the falcon slid by him, heading back to his 'bed' and the water of the shower starting up again, causing his tiger to shiver a little at the thought of his lover under the hot water.

"What's that on your neck Rei?" Kai asked nonchalantly although his eyes were calculating, measuring the reaction his team-mate would have.

"There's something on my neck?" the nekojin replied, sounding curiously innocent but his hand went up to the exact spot where a light bruise marred his skin. The phoenix caught on to that and smirked.

"Hmmm….maybe it's just a bruise or something." He shrugged, sipping his coffee and getting inquisitive looks from everyone else. Feeling suddenly nervous, Rei fussed with the edge of his t-shirt for a little while, not able to concentrate on the TV news or the breakfast before him.

"I'm going to the washroom." he announced, the sound of the shower and knowing who was in it driving him crazy not to mention the question from Kai weighing in his mind.

"You just got –out- of the bathroom." Ian replied snidely as his bed mate raised an eyebrow, thinking the same thing.

"Be careful of Bryan." Max called to him, eyes glued to the TV screen as he shovelled cereal into his mouth.

"My hair needs dried and brushed out. I'm sure I can manage Bryan, Maxie." The nekojin shook his head and headed into the powder room, locking the door once he was inside. Smirking to himself, he lightly tapped on the bath room door and tried the handle. Pleased that it was unlocked, he began to open the door only to have an angry falcon appear in front of his face.

"Can't you tell its fucking occupi—Rei" snickering to himself at the surprise on his lover's face when he recognized him, Rei reached up for the leather cord around Bryan's throat and pulled him down to his level, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Grabbing his lithe partner's waist, the Russian lifted him and pulled him into the shower area, pressing the slender body against the tiled wall, completely unconcerned about the clothes Rei was still in. The nekojin didn't seem to mind either, lifting his legs so they were locked around his birdie's damp waist and pulling him closer, lost in the haze of the passionate kiss. One of Bryan's hands began wandering, wiggling their way under the waistband of his lover's boxers causing his kitten to mewl softly. The heat of their kiss was shattered at the thumping of someone's fist on the first of the bathroom doors.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! I need to piss, let me in!" Tyson declared from the other side and Rei hissed slightly under his breath, untangling himself from the Russians hold.

"I'm going to kill him…." He muttered and gave Bryan one last kiss before walking into the powder room and shutting the shower room's door behind him. Straightening his clothes, still not having noticed the dampness that now hung on them, he opened the door to his team mate hoping the look on his face wasn't nearly as homicidal as he was feeling.

"Oh my god thank you!" not even waiting until Rei was out of the room, Tyson dashed for the toilet and freed himself so he could relieve his poor bladder. Rolling his eyes, the Chinese teen just went about brushing and drying his hair like he'd supposedly been doing before being interrupted. He eyed himself in the mirror, trying to ignore his team mate's sounds of relief as he emptied himself. He was going to need some kind of concealer for his under his eyes today, not to mention the marks on his neck that were more than a little obvious against his golden skin. He was going to have to borrow some of Mariah's makeup that meant. Putting his hairbrush down on the countertop next to the sink he tied his hair back in a simple ponytail; he'd get one of the girls to braid and wrap his hair. He was too tired to concentrate on it at the moment. Being up so late the night before along with his insane jetlag not to mention thefour hours sleep he did get was beginning to catch up with him in a bad way. It was going to be a coffee day, not a tea day that was for sure. The Tiger made his way out of the bathroom with the Dragon behind him, the previous trying not to think about how the later hadn't washed his hands.

"I'm going to head down to the girls' room to get Mariah to do my hair." Rei announced, tugging on a more respectable pair of pyjama pants over his short black boxers.

"Hold on a minute, there's a couple key cards to give out." Kai instructed, crawling over to the coffee table at the foot of the beds and picked up the small packet that was given to him the night before by Mr. Dickenson. The group gathered around, Rei sitting on the edge of Ian and Spencer's bed with them as the Japanese trio hung off the edge of their bed.

"There's, unfortunately, only two cards just like with any other hotel that we'd normally stay in since we'd normally be stay two or four to a room. Tala's going to keep one of them and since I'm probably going to be with him most of the time, I don't need one. Soooo…Rei you take the other. You'll be easiest for the idiots over there to find." Kai explained the situation, tucking one of the cards into the front of Tala's shorts and handing the other over to Rei. There were protests of course from the mentioned idiots, most indignant ones from Kenny, but over all, the group was placated.


	8. Chapter 8

Excuse the chapter title, I thought it was hilarious. Rei isn't flaming either but I like plays on expression ;; begs forgiveness Ugh, I have a touch of the writers block. I'm trying to slam it out of my head. Maybe the smut for next chapter will inspire me.

Disclaimer: nooooot mine!

39393939393939393939393939

The walk down the secure hallway was an interesting one, various bladers out of their rooms carrying about snacks from the cafeteria or talking in the hallway with others. Robert was at the ice machine in a white wife-beater tank and a purple pair of boxers with golden crowns scattered over them, his purple hair almost as wildly sleep-mussed as Tala's had been.

"Long night Robert?" Rei called to him, leaning on the doorframe of the ice room. Bleary red eyes swung in his direction and the German automatically straightened, trying to seem his usual noble self.

"You have no idea. Star Wars was on the television until late last night." He replied, brushing a few fluffy purple strands from his eyes.

"We watched that too. Most of us will be walking around like zombies today I guess then." The Tiger chuckled, reaching into the ice machine to pop one of the cold cubes into his mouth.

"Yes, but did one of your room mates have an advanced copy of the new DVD in their baggage? And another call down to guest services for copies of the other two prequels?" Rei's eye bugged out and his jaw dropped.

"You watched all 6 episodes in a night!" he squeaked and Robert merely nodded with a sigh.

"All six…plus the cartoon episodes that were on that were on a different channel while we waited for Episode I & II. I believe I got 45 minutes sleep all night." The noble sighed, blinking his tired eyes back into focus.

"Damn…drink lots of coffee if you want to make it through the day. You should be easy to beat at the tournament this afternoon at least." The nekojin chuckled and shook his head, ducking when the other tossed a few ice cubes at him.

"We'll see Kon, we'll see." Robert smirked as Rei gave him a wave and headed off down the hallway again, giving smiles to those he past.

"He's in a better mood than yesterday…" Raul mumbled to Aaron as the pair hovered around the door of the BEGA/F-Dynasty room, waiting for Mystel to hurry up for breakfast. The dark skinned teen nodded and both boys watched as Rei knocked on the door of the girls' room and was dragged inside.

"Ohmygod Rei! There's a moth and Mariah won't kill it and she's just laughing at it and omg SAVE US!" Hilary screeched hiding behind the male blader she'd pulled into the room. Blinking at the chaos the girls' room was in, Rei looked around for the insect that had them all up in arms. On one bed there were a pair of bumps under the blankets which he assumed to be two of the girls, the other bed had just one and a laughing hysterically Mariah on top of it. The last bed was empty and had a moth crawling along one of the pillows.

"It's on my pillooooooooooow." Hilary cried, balling her fists into the back of Rei's shirt. Sighing, the Tiger walked away from her to cup the little creature in his hands.

"Mariah, open the window." He instructed, carrying his prize towards her and the wall wide pane of glass that over looked the highway. The pink haired ball of laughter managed to do what she was told, wiping fingers beneath her eyes to collect the tears of laughter.

"Oh gods, you'd think they'd never seen a bug before." She chortled as she watched the moulted patterned creature fly away into the morning sunlight. Rei snickered beside her and closed the window over again.

"They probably haven't 'Riah. At least not had one crawling on their beds." He replied, looking back to the rest of the girls who were slowly emerging from their hiding spots. Hilary was tossing her pillow outside of the room door, having it collide with someone's head before she quickly pulled the door closed again. Julia and Ming-Ming pulled the covers off their heads and looked around with still panicked eyes as Emily emerged from the bathroom, looking around cautiously. Bouncing back to her bed, Mariah crawled beneath the blankets and a squeal could be heard from underneath.

"Come on Fairy-girl! You're fellow winged companion is gone." The pink haired girl's voice was heard over the squeals and giggles that must have been coming from Mathilda.

"Are you sure? You're sleeping on the floor tonight if it isn't." the tiny girl's voice sounded a little shaken behind the laughter as she slowly sat up, pealing the blanket from her messy pink hair.

"Yup! Only a sexy Chinese tiger to take its place." Mariah teased, stretching and sprawling out on their shared bed.

"I thought your bit beast was a lynx…." Rei blushed a bit at his friend's description then did a double take at her bed-mate's reply. Now wasn't that interesting…

"It is silly. But Rei's here." The Lynx replied with a grin at the blush on the fairy's cheeks when she spotted the lone male in the room. Julia and Emily were cracking up on their own beds now at all the blushing going on in the window area of the room while Ming-Ming had disappeared into the bathroom and Hilary called guest services for a new pillow.

"Good morning Rei. What are you here for anyway?" Emily managed past her laugher, tossing her orange hair over her shoulder.

"Well besides saving you all from bugs, I need my hair wrapped." The Tiger replied, tossing his long white hair-wrap to Mariah who was already in her overnight bag looking for her brush and comb.

"I didn't think you'd visit us for fun when you have that room of hotties to yourself." Julia smirked, watching for a reaction much the way Kai had earlier. Those two shared more traits than just having dual coloured hair.

"Hotties that are mostly taken or straight." Rei replied without missing a beat, sitting on the edge of the pink-sharing bed. Mariah got to work immediately, her fingers brushing deftly through the long black mane expertly. She'd been taming these strands along with the wild tresses of her older brother for as long as she could remember and she hardly had to think about it anymore. Hair the length of Rei's would normally scare anyone off is asked to style it but to the younger Chou sibling, it was nothing. After barely ten minutes, she had it braided and wrapped, tossing the long tail with the black tuft at the end over its owner's shoulder.

"All done." She stated, interrupting the conversation that Emily and Rei were in the middle of about randy team captains. Blinking liquid gold eyes at his finished tail, the Tiger tossed a grin over his shoulder.

"Thanks Mariah. No one does it better." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to go grab breakfast now. Any of you want anything?" he glanced around the room and wished he hadn't asked with the hungry looks the girls were giving him. He soon had a long list in his hand and was pushed out of the room with a 'And hurry!' called after him. Coming back into the room, Ming-Ming giggled as she sat on her bed with a brush going through her wet hair.

"Does anyone think Kevin was right or just playing with us?" the aqua haired girl asked, looking around her room-mates.

"I think he's full of it personally. He was just exaggerating." Mariah sniffed, sticking her nose in the air and flicking her hair.

"I don't know Mariah…he didn't really comment one way or another." Julia pointed out, pursing her lips.

"He definitely didn't confirm though so for now, Kevin is still full of it." Emily interjected and that seemed to please the majority of the group who all nodded firmly. That didn't mean that their investigation was off however.

393939393939393939393939393939393939

Beyblade really doesn't have enough yuri in the fandom...


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your patience all Writer's block and school was kicking my ass. Here's chapter 9 though. YAY!

Disclaimer: nope. Still not mine >. 

3939393939393939393939339393939393939393939

Back in the Bladebreakers/Blitzkrieg Boys' room, everyone was quickly showering and dressing, leaving the room in small groups to grab breakfast before descending down into the madness on the floors below.

"We'll be here a bit longer so if you need anything in the room just knock." Kai called after Tyson and Max as they left the room, already dreading that those two wouldn't have a chaperone for the day. "And behave Tyson! Don't you think about bringing anyone up here!" their captain added as the door swung shut. He didn't need to walk into another of the World Champions little exhibitions with a group of female fans. Turning back to his bed, he smirked slightly at the sight of his own lover trying to fight out a few knots in his bright red hair. Tala was cursing in Russian at the mess that Kai's fingers had left in the silken strands, having given up on a brush earlier and now using his hands. "Why not let the shower get that?" Kai asked in Russian, sitting down on the edge of the pull out bed and picking up the complimentary newspaper that Kenny had brought in before disappearing off with Hilary.

"Because Bryan is still in there getting –his- damn hair ready." The slender teen replied with a huff, giving up on his hair, folding his arms across his chest. Russian was so much easier for him than English or Japanese and there were no words for how relieved he was that his boyfriend spoke all three with the same ease as a native speaker. The mixed blader chuckled and put the paper down, crawling up the bed to his partner and unfolding those arms again, lifting them to instead wrap around his neck.

"He'll be out soon…then we can have it, and the entire room, to ourselves for a little while." Kai murmured, getting a laugh from Tala and tossed off of him. The smaller man didn't look like he had much strength but there was certainly a good deal of it packed into those slender muscles.

"It 9 o'clock now. We –have- to be downstairs for 9:45 at the latest and you are not known for getting things over quickly Mr. Hitawari." He laughed, getting up and stretching before heading towards the bathroom and giving the door a harsh rap. "Bryan! Hurry it up for Christ's sake! You're the only one still in here!" the red head ordered, planting a hand on a slip hip as the door opened a crack.

"Yet you and Kai are still in your boxers. I'll be done when I'm done." Bryan's reply was smooth and the door closed over and locked once again. Growling under his breath, the Wolf lifted a fist to pound the door but it swung open and his team mate sauntered out, lilac hair properly styled and spiked.

"Finally…." Kai muttered and followed Tala into the bathroom, locking both doors once they were in. Bryan simply rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper that had been left strewn across the coffee table. Not everyone was done with the room yet but somehow the randy captains had managed to forget about that. The door of the room opened at the same time as the water turning on in the bathroom, the Falcon having to smirk at the perfect timing they had.

"Any tales from the hallway?" he asked, his smirk widening at the surprised look on Rei's face to find his lover sitting there on the team captains' bed. "A moth in the girls room and we're not the only room that watched Star Wars all night. Where is everyone?" the Tiger replied, looking around the room before deciding it was safe to sit next to the other, folding one leg under his backside as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Suppose you're the hero now. Everyone but the captains are out and they're in the shower." Bryan replied, lounging back against the bed, looking up into the golden eyes that were so easy to get lost in.

"So…all keys are in the room and Kai and Tala are going to be busy for a little while?" Rei asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he began to lean down over his lover.

"Exactly." The Russian nodded, raising an eyebrow as the kitten leaned close to him, lifting a hand to stroke through the black strands that framed a gorgeous face.

"Perfect." Closing the gap between them, the nekojin purred softly as Bryan fingered his hair, turning his head into the other's hand as they kissed.

Boxers tossed haphazardly on the towel rack and the air already foggy from the hot water being cranked so high, the shower held the two captains easily with room for at least two more had they been invited. And that was only the shower, the Jacuzzi on the other side of Bryan's suitcase would easily fit six or seven.

"We'll have to use that later. Perhaps let Bryan have our bed one of the nights and we can spend it in here." Tala mused, glancing to the jetted tub before taking in the sight of his lover under the spray of water. What a lovely sight it was too, the droplets falling from the strands of multihued blue tracking down taunt muscles, leaving delicate patterns on the mixed blader's skin.

"Mmm. Would be nice." Kai replied absently, reaching for the shampoo he'd brought with him and stepped out of the spray so Tala could have his turn.

"Lend me some of that?" the red head asked, squinted past the drops cascading past his eyes. The Phoenix smirked and shook his head as he lathered his hair up. "Why not?" Tala demanded, hands on his perfectly sculpted hips, a scowl twisting his lips.

"Because I want to do it." Squeezing an ample amount of the sweet smelling shampoo into one hand, Kai reached out with the other and tugged Tala from beneath the water closer to him. Smirking slightly, he worked the slippery cleanser into blood red strands, earning a moan of appreciation from their owner. Pressing a little bit closer, the Wolf wound his arms around his partner's waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder. "Guess who I found in the closet last night after you were asking about the sex noises." The Phoenix whispered in the other's ear, tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue while waiting for his lover to reply.

"Rei. Obviously"

"Yes, but he wasn't alone"

"What? Who was he with?" pulling away from Kai with a startled look, Tala's aquamarine eyes were huge in surprise.

"Bryan"

"You're shitting me. You're so full of fucking crap." Snickering, the red head shook his head and ducked under the water again to rinse of his hair. "You're a few months too late for April Fools day Chicken. What a waste of a good prank too." Still chuckling under his breath, Tala rolled his eyes. What a bunch of crap. Bryan? Rei? The Falcon with the Tiger? Ha, complete and utter nonsense. Next thing Kai was going to try and tell him was that Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's grandfather had something between them. The thought of that was enough to turn his stomach and made his curl up that pert nose with a soft 'ew.

"Ew what? They're both good looking enough. I don't see the point of 'ew'." Kai was confused now. That wasn't the secondary reaction he was expecting.

"I thought about Granger's grandfather and Dickenson naked." Tala replied placing his hand on his stomach as the thought made his stomach turn again.

"Ugh…gods Tala. What are you doing thinking about that?" It was the Phoenix's turn to feel nauseous, shaking his head as he tried to get the images that flooded his mind, out.

"Thinking about what other couple you might try to convince me is together next." Was the weak reply that caused his partner to roll his crimson eyes and grab a bottle of conditioner.

"Turn around and I'll help you forget about it then." Kai smirked, squeezing some of the pink cream into his hand. Smirking slightly, Tala did as he was told and looked over his shoulder at his lover.

"Do you really think you and your cock will be able to make me forget about that?"

"I've made you forget your own name before; I'll be able to make you forget that"

"Ahn…you made me forget my English name. My given name was still secure in my head."

"Whatever you say Yuri…."

"Since when was Tala such a screamer?" Rei asked with a slightly annoyed sigh, pulling away from the kiss that Bryan had pulled him into.

"You have no idea." Bryan smirked in response, sitting up and drawing his kitten on to his lap. "They're quite inspiring though…" he drawled as he walked his fingers up the other's chest, his other hand pulling the nekojin's shirt up and off.

"But we don't know when they'll be out…." The Tiger sighed, eyelashes fluttering as they threatened to close, Bryan's hand having found sensitive skin and brushing lightly over the spot.

"When the water turns off." Not wanting to have anymore conversation, Bryan locked his lips over his lover's, coaxing his tongue out while his fingers danced around a nipple. Moaning softly, Rei consented to the end of conversation by meeting his lover's tongue with his own. Knowing the water could turn off any moment, they kept to just kissing and touching, things that could be recovered from much quicker than sex on their captains' bed. Would serve the two in the shower right however; assuming they were all alone in the room with no one to hear them. One last loud cry from Tala followed by laughter from Kai broke the couple on the bed apart with panting breaths.

"Think they'll go for another?" Rei asked breathlessly, one hand stroking through the silk lavender locks of Bryan's hair.

"I doubt it. The convention starts soon and Tala won't let them be late." The Russian replied glancing towards the bathroom door as the water shut off. "That's it then." He sighed and lifted his Tiger off his lap then stood.

"Damn." Rei muttered and headed off to his closet to find some clothes to get into. Bryan moved after him to the door of the room, giving his lover's ass an affectionate squeeze.

"Later kitty." He chuckled at the indignant squeak he got from the gesture and ran out the door before a slipper collided with his head. Grumbling to himself, Rei dressed in his usual Chinese style clothing, not even looking up from his buttons when Kai and Tala emerged from the bathroom stark naked. "Rei!" they both yelped and Tala dove back into the bathroom to grab a towel while Kai stood there with his arms crossed.

"Why are you still here?" the mixed blader asked, his team mate finally looking up as he got his last button done up and raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Getting dressed. Maybe you should consider it." The Chinese countered and shook his head, pulling out his bandana and wrapping it around his forehead.

"It's after 9:30. We all have to be downstairs in less than 15 minutes." Kai ignored the comment about his state of undress but did take the towel that Tala was shoving into his hand and wrapped it around his waist.

"Better move it then. I'm ready." Rei grinned and put on one slipper, heading to the door to get the other that he'd flung at Bryan. "Nice to know someone keeps their hair natural eh Tala?" he teased and walked out the door, not having to look to know that Kai's cheeks were now the colour of his lover's blood red hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Fiiiiiiiinally! I am -so- sorry this took so long. School is an evil, vile thing that gives massive research assignments over Winter breaks. sighs Thank you for waiting so patiently. I didn't get a single demand or flame! My readers are love 3! 

Disclaimer: same as always...though now I do own some Japanese Beyblade dvds! Score!

3939393939393939393939

"Thank you SO much Rei! You're my favourite beyblader –ever-!" an excited young boy squealed in delight as the nekojin bladder handed back to him a signed beyblade. His enthusiasm caused his hero to grin and ruffle the boy's hair.

"No problem kiddo, I'm here to serve my fans. What's your name?" he replied, crouching down so he was at the child's level.

"Anson!" the boy exclaimed, his eyes having near turned to stars with happiness. All these people in the hotel corridor and the only one the Great White Tiger was paying attention to was him. The kids in school would be so jealous of him come Monday! Anson's mother was standing behind him, holding her son's backpack and bag of goodies he'd collected throughout the day along with one all-important device; a camera.

"Ahh, Rei?" the woman asked, feeling odd about using the first name of a celebrity but she couldn't recall his last name at the moment; all her son ever went on about was Rei the White Tiger blader. The teen looked up at her with big, curious eyes and her son turned towards her as well.

"Yes?" Rei replied with his friendly smile pointed at her now. The woman blushed the slightest bit. Suddenly she understood why her co-worker's teenage daughter loved this young man every bit as much as her own son did. She held up the camera and forced herself to remember she was a married woman and old enough to be the teen's mother.

"Would we be able to get a picture? For Anson to show his friends?" she requested with a hopeful smile that her son mimicked.

"Oh ya! Please Rei? That'd be sooooooooo cool!" he bounced on his toes as he asked eyes full of childish hope. Who was Rei so say no to that? He wouldn't have anyway, but he made a game of answering the question.

"Weeeeeell…..of course." He tapped at his lips while he pondered their question then winked when he answered. Anson squealed in delight and tackled Rei to hug him for the photo. After a few quick snaps, the mother put the camera away and smiled at the pair of boys.

"Alright Anson, I think you've hung off your hero long enough. Time to leave him be." She said gently, knowing her little boy wouldn't want to leave Rei's side for the rest of the day if he had the chance.

"But moooooooom…." The protest she expected came as a whine, the little boy's eyes wide and lip pouted out for full effect. Before she could answer however, the nekojin did it for her.

"Remember to respect your elder's Anson, especially your parents. They know best. You don't want to miss all the other bladers that are hanging around do you?" Rei chided his fan very carefully, giving him a small dose of the wisdom his team mates knew him for. The boy looked up at his hero, taking a moment to think on his words then nodded.

"Okay Rei. I'll cheer for you at the tournament!" Anson agreed and went back to his mother who led him away, the boy waving over his shoulder every few steps. Rei had to chuckle a bit to himself. Fans like that were just too cute and the reason he always wanted to come to these conventions. If he could make one child smile, then a weekend of hassle and being stuffed in a closet was worth it.

Thinking of being crammed in the closet, he absently wondered what Bryan had been up to so far today. He hadn't seen him or any of the other Russians. He'd just lost Tyson and Max thirty minutes early at the arcade and had happily wandered about alone since then. If he managed to find Bryan, perhaps they could sneak off to the room for a little while together. As he walked through a surprisingly empty hallway to go to the next panel he was speaking on, a janitor's closet door cracked open and a hand reached out. Grabbing the back of the youth's collar, the hand dragged the nekojin into the small space. Eyes wide and elbow ready to jab back into his abductor's stomach, Rei was stilled by the voice in his ear.

"Easy Tiger." The voice was soft, icy and accented which relaxed the Chinese teen instantly.

"Bryan, why are you in a janitor's closet?" he asked with a chuckle, leaning back into his partner's arms. The other didn't answer with words, instead pressed his lips to tawny skin to mark his property again. Content in Bryan's tight hold for the moment and enjoying the shivers of pleasure that the kisses were sending through him, Rei took in the atmosphere of the closet. The main light was off, only the emergency light on and bathing the small area in a soft green glow. It was almost as cramped as the closet that Rei had decided to sleep in and was nearly as chilly as well. Apart from the smell of cleaning detergents and an old mop, the place could be a mini disco for two. The nekojin chuckled at the image and tried to turn in his lover's arms to tell him his thought.

The Falcon was having none of this however. Holding Rei even tighter against his chest with his arm, his hand worked at popping the buttons down the front of the Tiger's shirt, while his other hand slid down his lover's chest to the crotch of his pants. Despite their being in a closet, the nekojin couldn't find a protest anywhere in him, revelling in the tingling feelings that Bryan's touches was sending through him like little shocks of electricity. Suddenly both the hands that were exploring his body grabbed his hips and spun him around, letting surprised golden eyes connect with hungry moonlight. Pressing their body's close together, Bryan placed a hand beneath the tiger's chin to tilt his head upwards; Rei's lips parted for a kiss before his lover even began to move in and found himself like that for several moments before he opened his eyes again to look up at him.

"Umm….Bryan?" he asked, confused again. Of course it was then that the Russian decided to press their lips together in a scorching kiss that caused the Chinese's world to spin again and his knees to buckle. Quickly wrapping his arms around the other's neck, the nekojin clung to his lover support and fought back in the kiss. He knew he'd never get dominance this time but he refused to be completely passive. The kiss broke as suddenly as everything else that had happened in the small space, leaving Rei stunned yet again and his chest heaving against Bryan's for a breath.

"Alright…no more of this until you tell me why we're in a closet." He panted, moving a hand from around his lover's neck to his chest to him away the slightest bit. Bryan smirked in reply and pulled a card from his pocket, brushing the corner of it over the other's lip.

"I'm not well, so I'm going to lay down for a few hours until the tournament. Or so Tala and Kai think." He explained his smirk growing as his kitten caught on to what he was saying. He was quick, that little Chinese cat. His own lips developed a sly smile as Rei wound his arm back around Bryan's neck and pulled him close again.

"You poor thing. Someone will have to come check on you then." He replied, gently massaging the back of the other's neck which drew a soft moan from him. The sly smile became cheeky and he kept doing it, pressing his hips tighter against his lover's at the same time, moving them with a slow grind.

"Y-ya. Someone needs to come up." Bryan barely cleared his head enough for the reply, leaning in for another kiss which was denied him. Slipping away under his arm, deeper into the closet, Rei set about re-buttoning his shirt.

"I have a panel still before I'm free. It's a short one however and it's in like 5 minutes. I'll be up to make you all better after that." Rei explained, finishing with his buttons and pushing a curtain of black from his eye. "Can you wait that long?" he teased, inwardly snickering at the obviously rough time that Bryan was having recomposing himself. The Russian finally got himself together again and pointed a finger at his lover.

"You, are the biggest tease –ever-." He replied with a slight scowl that just made the nekojin laugh.

"And you love it. See you later." Rei chuckled, nipping the finger before batting it away. Making sure he was properly dressed again, he took the few steps to the exit and gave the Falcon one last light kiss before opening the door and peeking out to check the hallway. It was mostly empty so he slipped out and trotted off for the room his panel was in. The next half hour couldn't possibly go fast enough for him.


End file.
